


Nightmare blessing

by beneaththeskin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Masochism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, S&M, Self-Harm, Sexual Content, Smoking, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneaththeskin/pseuds/beneaththeskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean and Marco both major in Japanese in a university and end up drinking together. Neither of them could have expected how that changed their lives.</p><p>[Edit: postponed story for now, didn't turn out exactly how I'd initially planned it, may rewrite it all instead, so D: sorry to anybody who was expecting this to continue as it currently is. I'm keeping the idea though and might explore it from a bit of a different angle.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The chance meeting of a lifetime (Marco)

**Author's Note:**

> (Next chapter for Jean's point of view)

_I never expected things to turn out this way. Simple affection turned into so much more so fast. It’s like my mind was hit by a truck and I’m still laying there on the ground trying to figure out what just happened. I don’t know how to put it into words so that it would make sense. I don’t know why I care about him so much._

_I will try to explain, from the start.._

* * *

 

_I did not expect to get such a call._

„Hey, wanna go for a drink?“

_His husky voice caught me off guard. This is the first time for me to receive a call from him. It’s not that I’m not happy, quite the opposite. I just concluded that he has no such interest in me. I mean, we’re so different, he seems like from a whole other world compared to me.. I don’t really have much past contact with him, thought he has a a ’reputation’.._

„Uh, sure. Right now?“ I replied automatically. _Aah, get yourself together, Marco, no need to get nervous. It’s just a drink, this doesn’t mean.._

„Yep, if that’s good with you. I’m thinkin’ of the bar near the station, that okay?“ he asked. _Lucky, I’m familiar with that one, no getting lost today._

„Yeah, I can be there within 20 minutes.“

„Great, see ya then,“ and he straight up ended the call.

_Wow. Did this really just happen? For Jean, of all people, to invite me out for a drink? I couldn’t be happier. Even if it doesn’t mean.. yeah.. still, I’m elated just to have an opportunity to spend time with him.Though I do really like him.. ahhhhh, enough! Time to get ready and get going, don’t want to be late.. Don’t overthink, don’t overthink.._

The way to my station, the train ride, the walk towards the bar all went by in the blink of an eye. Both my breathing and heartbeat are still painfully loud. _Stop with the perverted thoughts, Marco, what are you, twelve?_ I try to control my thoughts, to no avail. My mind is filled with scenarios of what may happen.

Fortunately no more time to think, since I’m already at the bar. I wonder if he’s already here, if I remember correctly, he should live somewhere in the area. My eyes scan the crowd in front of the bar but Jean doesn’t seem to be here, so I head inside. To my relief, I instantly notice him at the counter. I walk over, with my heart way in my in sleeve, and gently tap him on the shoulder.

„Oh, hey,“ he turns around with a smile. _Damn, he’s already going to kill me.._

I just sit down next to him with a quick „Hey“ and try not to look too nervous.

„I was thinkin’ of moving on to some quieter bar after a few drinks, this place is cramped as usual. That sound good?“ he asks with a hand towards the bartender. ’ _A quieter bar’, oh my god.._

„Sure, sounds nice,“ I manage, already feeling my face turn hot.

He slides me one of the beers he just ordered.

„Thanks,“ I reply and take a sip. I take a deep breath to calm down a bit. _Is this really moving in.. that.. direction? Since it’s only the two of us and.. ’quieter bar’.. ahhhhh okay, don’t overthink, Marco. Not the time. Let’s move the subject somewhere else for now._

„So I haven’t seen you in Japanese classes for the past two days.. is everything okay?“ I ask and look at him, but he goes silent. _Did I ask something I shouldn’t have? Oh no, umm.._

„Sorry, you don’t have to answer that,“ I interrupt his sigh. I can feel my heartbeat pick up in pace quite a bit. _I don’t want to mess this up._

„No it’s okay. I’ve just been busy with other things.“ That doesn’t seem like much of an answer, but I won’t press the issue. It’s none of my business, really.

„You didn’t miss much, though. We went through the grammar and some tasks considering the last text on environmental matters, that’s all.“

„Oh, cool,“ he replies. He seems kind of relieved. _I’m glad._

He doesn’t say anything for a bit and I don’t know what to talk about either, so I just drink my beer.

„I know this smaller bar quite close to here, wanna go?”

_Uh oh.. yeah he mentioned moving on to a quieter bar before._

„Sure, okay,“ I reply, but before we get going, Jean leans against the counter, face white. He doesn’t look too good.

„Sorry, I’m fine,“ he says. _Maybe it’s the alcohol._

The walk to the other bar is pretty quiet. Jean smokes the whole way and takes a path unfamiliar to me. I just follow him, trying not to get lost. The further we go, the less people I notice around. We end up on a small side-street, the stairs leading underground. The place looks a bit shady, but I don’t really mind.

 

* * *

 

Jean leads us to the back of the bar, on a couch. _Uh oh._ We order one set of shots for each.

„Wanna see who lasts longer?“ he suddenly asks with an almost impish smirk. _Eh?_

“S-sure..” _Did he just? He so did that on purpose.._

We start taking rounds of shots. Tastes quite awful, to be honest. I’ve done my fair share of drinking, but I’m still more of a light alcohol person.

„Haha you should see your face,“ he says, laughing, and pats my shoulder. _Physical contact.. this is the first.._

_Calm down, calm down, calm down, Marco.. this doesn’t mean.._

And then I suddenly feel his hand move to the back of my neck, I can’t help shivering a bit. _Oh my god, he’s really serious._ I can feel my fingertips turning numb, just from this little contact. And then.

„Is this okay?“ he asks, and I feel my heartbeat in my throat. _If you only knew.._

„Yeah..“ I manage, not yet daring to meet his gaze that I feel burning through me.

I can feel him rub my neck and that calms me a bit. It’s been a while for me, and I hesitantly look his way, and he _licks his lips_. That’s it. This scenario has gone through my mind so many times and I just lean in and kiss him. So that’s what Jean’s lips feel like.

„Open your mouth a bit,“ he suddenly says, his tongue already out, and I oblige. He licks at my lower lip and then my tongue, and I have difficulty keeping my breathing normal. _He’s going to kill me._ And from then we share deep open-mouth kisses, his hands around my neck. I carefully run my hands down his back, which he seems okay with. It’s amazing to be able to feel him like this. I never thought this would be okay, I didn’t really even consider that option.

„You wanna go to my place? It’s not far,“ he suddenly asks, pulling away slightly. _How is he so calm.._

„Okay,“ I nod.

We then finish our shots and leave the bar. I feel a bit tipsy but not much. Compared to me, Jean doesn’t look too good. Just to be safe, I take ahold of his sleeve.


	2. The chance meeting of a lifetime (Jean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (See previous chapter for Marco's point of view)

_I never wanted to be ’saved’. I’ve never deemed myself worthy of being saved. Nor have I looked at myself with pity. I don’t have thoughts like ’why me’ or ’why are these things happening to me’, I don’t want to put the blame on someone else. I’m the one who’s messed up. So why does he care about me so much?_

_Should prolly start from the beginning.._

* * *

 

_I was not going to make this call._

„Hey, wanna go for a drink?“

_I don’t usually get involved with people I know, it’s way too much trouble afterwards. But ’cause of a certain incident I can’t go to my usual bar today to pick someone up. Busy with my profession – ignoring a specific someone. And I really need some release. Ah what the heck, he’ll do, I’ll deal with the repercussions later when they hit me in the face._

„Uh, sure. Right now?“ he replied.  _Great, positive answer. I don’t know who else I could have called right now.. So not in the mood to deal with the annoying types._

„Yep, if that’s good with you. I’m thinkin’ of the bar near the station, that okay?“  _He should know which one I mean, it’s the main hangout of the university folk lately._

„Yeah, I can be there within 20 minutes.“  _Awesome._

„Great, see ya then,“ and I hung up, relieved.

_Well this went well. Since I don’t really know Marco, it wouldn’t have been weird for him to decline. It’s really a wonder I even have his number. Think I asked for it for some homework stuff, prolly some Japanese worksheet or something. Lucky this went fast, though. I’ve already been drinking for the past couple hours, don’t wanna pass out before we get anywhere.. Anyway, should finish my beer and go soon.._

Weird coincidence but I live pretty close to this bar, unlike the bars I usually frequent. Which is convenient, though. Two cigarettes and a 5-minute walk later I’m at the bar. Granted, it’s crowded. That’s what you get for going out on a Friday night. Doubt he’s here yet, but he should be able to find me. Time for a drink.

I just head over to the counter and ask for a beer, to start. Should kinda take it slow, since it’s been idunnohowmany days drinking in a row now. I already feel sort of tipsy. Couple of people try to start conversation with me but I’m in no mood to deal with ’em. I have a previous engagement with a hot freckled guy, thank you very much. Not much time passes ’til I feel a tap on my shoulder.

„Oh, hey.“  _Yep, he seems like he’d be perfect. Wonder how he’s gonna react, though._

He slides down next to me at the counter and replies with a „Hey“.  _Not much of a talker I see._

„I was thinkin’ of moving on to some quieter bar after a few drinks, this place is cramped as usual. That sound good?“ I ask as I signal the bartender for two more beers.

„Sure, sounds nice.“  _Wonder if he got the hint. Actually I’m not even totally sure he’s gay._

As I get handed the beers, I slide one over to him.

„Thanks,“ and he takes a small sip.  _Wonder how well he holds his liqueur, since I don’t know how much I can handle right now. The fact that I haven’t eaten during the last couple days isn’t helping much either.._

„So I haven’t seen you in Japanese classes for the past two days.. is everything okay?“ he inquires with a worried glance at me.  _I am so not going there right now.._ I let out a sigh and before I can say anything:

„Sorry, you don’t have to answer that.“ He looks quite nervous.  _Relax, dude._

„No it’s okay. I’ve just been busy with other things.“  _What am I stressing about, he meant well._

„You didn’t miss much, though. We went through the grammar and some tasks considering the last text on environmental matters, that’s all,“ he adds as he plays with his glass.

„Oh, cool.“  _That’s positive. Don’t really wanna mess it up with uni, as ironic as that is._

For a bit, we don’t speak about anything and just tend to our drinks. When we’re both done, I ask:

„I know this smaller bar quite close to here, wanna go?”

„Sure, okay,“ and we get up to go. A bit too fast. My vision blacks out for a moment and I lean on the counter to collect myself. And then I get another worried look.

„Sorry, I’m fine.“  _Pull yourself together, man._ The bruise on my side is especially being a bother..

The walk to the bar is a pain. The smokes don’t help. I should have already been drinking something stronger, my bruises and wounds are getting to be quite annoying. Oh well. The pain itself is quite delightful, I might say, but I don’t want to look like I’m tripping my ass off here. Finally we’re there.

 

* * *

 

 

We sit down on a couch in the back of the bar and both order a set of shots.

„Wanna see who lasts longer?“ and I give him a devious smirk.  _Yes, I’m aware of the double meaning._

“S-sure..”  _ahaha his face is so red. Cute guy._

We start taking rounds of shots. One shot, two shots, three shots, and I notice his face contorting quite a bit.  _Prolly not used to this._

„Haha you should see your face,“ I laugh at him and pat his shoulder. He evidently blushes more.

He seems okay with this. I should test a bit more..

I scoot a bit closer and carefully place my hand on his nape and rest it there for a bit. I feel him slightly jolt.  _Am I reading him correctly?_ There’s only one way to make sure. And that is ask.

„Is this okay?“  _I don’t want to force you, but I really need this right now.. Otherwise.._

„Yeah..“ he replies, and I suddenly feel an ever greater need for this. He’s hot, too.

I gently rub at his neck and notice he seems a bit more relaxed now. He turns his head my way and I instinctively lick over my lips. He jolts at that, too.  _Sweet._ To my surprise, he’s the one who leans in first, and we meet in a slow kiss. I want more. Screw patience.

„Open your mouth a bit,“ I guide as I already stick my tongue out, and he obliges. I lick a bit at his lower lip, and move on to his tongue, and I can feel his breath flutter. We continue with deep open-mouth kissing and I move my hands around his neck. He seems more comfortable, running his hands down my back. Wonder what he would do if he knew he’s going over bruises and cuts under my shirt. If he moves any more towards my side I’m so already getting a boner..

„You wanna go to my place? It’s not far,“ I ask, pulling slightly away from his mouth.

„Okay,“ he nods.

We finish our shots in one go and head to the street. I’m already feeling fairly drunk and have slight difficulty walking straight. Marco’s prolly noticed that, since he’s holding onto my sleeve.


	3. One night(mare) (Marco)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18  
> (See next chapter for Jean's point of view)

We somehow manage to climb the stairs to Jean’s apartment, my hand still attached to his sleeve. He’s quite wobbly, no wonder. I’m still quite overloaded with physical contact I’m having with him, and barely able to keep myself in control. The smell of alcohol is quite overwhelming, but I still wish I could just kiss him again already. We come to a halt at the door.

“Where’s mah key, where’s mah key..” he continues as he’s searching through his pockets.

“Ah got it,” and now he’s having trouble with inserting.. uh, the key, I mean. _Self-control, Marco.. But he’s just so cute.._

Right as we get past the doorway, Jean pushes me against the door and kisses me again. _Ah, seriously, the way he kisses is hot.. I want to indulge in it more._ And there goes my reason. I rest my hands at his sides to have some more physical contact, though right about now I’d like some contact.. elsewhere.. _Ahhhhh, staahp, Marco._

_Though, I wonder if he’s also.._

Had he given me like half a minute more, I would have reached down his pants, but he suddenly moves to kiss my neck and then pulls away. Then I notice he’s pulling at his shoes and waving towards mine. Just as I get my shoes off, he clings to me from the back and starts pushing me into the room. Then I feel him running his hands under my shirt and kissing my neck. _Oh my god I’m going to die of blood loss, ‘cause it’ll all be directed to.. yeah.._

When we reach the bedroom, he doesn’t turn on the light. Maybe he’s shy? _Well, I don’t mind._

Then he pushes me towards the bed and climbs on top of me. Seeing his expression straight up, this is the first time today that I got to the question of if this is actually okay. Leaving my excitement out of this, he doesn’t look fully okay. Being drunk is one thing, but it’s almost like he’s looking at me but not seeing me. Like he’s looking through me. But Jean’s not giving me time to think.

Next thing I know he’s already got his hand between my thighs, and I can’t help the high-pitched sound that escapes me. _Ahh, embarrassing.._ The sudden increase in friction totally wipes my mind blank, for obvious reasons. _I want to touch him more._ So I run my hands up his thighs and on to his hips, exploring the shape of his body, narrowing in on his crotch. He responds by grinding his hips into me, and I can vaguely feel him through his pants. _He seems excited, too.._

“Put your hands behind your back and keep them there,” Jean suddenly orders me without breaking eye contact. _Oh my god are you serious?_ Obviously surprised and really tempted to touch him, I still listen to what he says and do so. Then he lowers in on my crotch with his face, still looking at me. I can feel even more blood flushing my face. _Where does so much blood even come from.._ _And it’s basically divided between my cheeks and my.. yeah.._

“Don’t move,” he glares at me as he digs his fingers into my pants from both sides and starts dragging them down, ever so slowly. My hips still twitch automatically of the realization. _Oh my god, is he really going to..?_

“Ehehe, didn’t I say not to move?” and he licks over his lips, tugging my pants further down. _This is getting dangerous.. He’s almost revealing.._

”Ah-, that-“ I protest, but to no avail. _And he can see it._ And the cold air is against my skin.This is somehow a lot more embarrassing than usually.Maybe because it’s someone I actually like.

Then Jean lowers his head and gives me a quick lick and then stops. _Aaaah, this build-up is insane._ He settles his hands at my sides and then looks up at me again. _I swear my heart is going to stop._ I can’t help but open my mouth a bit to catch my breath. To that he gives me a devious smirk. He seems to be pretty into this. _Wow he’s just so hot.._ To my surprise he no longer waits, but flicks his tongue over the tip of my hard-on and runs his tongue over the head, prying slightly at the tip. Then he angles his head forward and takes it into his mouth, all the while moving his tongue, inching deeper bit by bit. _I can’t take this._ I would so very much love to have him keep going, but.. and I stop him, gripping his shoulder.

“So-, sorry, but more is-“ _I would come all over your sweet face pretty much right away._ Luckily he then pops his mouth off me.

“Then..” and he sits up and continues: “You do it.” And he tilts his head back, adding: “You can put it in me.”

And I hear the final crack of my reason. I flip us over and push Jean face-down on the bed, holding him down with one hand and pulling his pants down with the other. Like that wasn’t enough, he says “hurry” and then I slowly push a finger into him. He gasps for breath, and I’m not sure if it’s okay to keep going, but he suddenly rasps “M-more, stronger..” and I increase my hand movement in strength and speed. Compared to before, he’s a lot more vocal. _It’s driving me crazy._ I really want to put it in him already, but I’ve got to prepare him properly first so it doesn’t hurt.

“Enough-, just, put it in..” he muffles into the pillow. We’re both still fully clothed, but at the moment, I couldn’t care less. I feel like he wants it just as much as I do. _I’m so happy._

I gently run my hand down Jean’s back, and he arches his back along. He looks incredibly sensitive. I want to make sure it’s okay, so I lower his pants a bit more, and place my member at his entrance and let it stay there for a moment to adjust.

“Hurry up..” he whines. _Are you TrYiNg to make me lose control?_

It’s pretty tight, but I do as he says. I slowly push until it’s all the way in. _So good._ But he seems tense.

“Are you okay?” I lean down and ask. Silence for a moment.

“Move-, already.. fuck,” and he buries his head between his arms. _Ahhh.._

I start moving slowly, running my hands around his hip area, towards under his shirt. His voice is getting louder. _I wonder if he’s feeling good too. And I just love hearing his aroused voice._ I start to pick up the pace a bit and hug him tight from behind. Then I reach my hand a bit lower, towards his crotch, and – feel something metallic.

“That.. is it..” I try to ask.

“Yeah, it’s a-, piercing..” he confirms. “A prince albert.”

“Wow, that’s.. hardcore,” and I feel it around a bit. _That must’ve really hurt._

“Hehe..” he laughs at me. “Then check this out..” and he grabs my hand and guides it under his shirt, and oh my.. _nipple piercings._

“Daaaamn,” I breathe. _Wow, that’s so hot somehow.._

As I linger there in thought, he moves his hips around under me, and I can’t help but do the same.

I really want to see his face, though.

“Hey, may I.. kiss you?” I ask, and I help Jean take his pants off, and he slowly turns around while I’m still inside him, and adjusts his legs to my sides. Then I lean on my elbows and kiss him while starting to move again. He breaks away for a moment and says ‘harder’ and grabs onto my shoulders. I then move my left arm under his knee so I can switch the angle to reach deeper.

We exchange fluttering breaths between kisses.

“Right there-, is really good..” he moans. _Ooooooh damn. He looks like he’s close.. I am too though.._

I continue thrusting at the same angle and move my right hand lower so I can rub at his hard-on at the same time.

“B-bite me,” he grits his teeth. _Oh, so he likes it rough. I don’t really mind that._

I shift to Jean’s neck and bite down at it, and _oh fuck, that moan._ He looks really into it.

I move on to his collarbone, chewing at it, when an idea comes to me. I experimentally tug at his prince albert piercing with my fingers, and I hear him gasp for breath.

“Fuck-, I can’t-,” I hear him.

I chew and thrust harder, to aid him to come. I keep playing with his piercing and then I can feel him spasm against me. He seems to be holding his breath and warm come is drenching my fingers.

He’s suddenly really tight, and I can’t hold on more either. I slow down, let my teeth go, and pull out just in time and end up coming on his stomach. This was really intense, so I hug him close.

I feel his breathing, and his heart is beating really fast. I’m slowly coming down. _This was so good._

I shift next to him so we can cuddle, and I feel him still slightly shiver. We fall asleep, held close together.


	4. One night(mare) (Jean)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18  
> (See previous chapter for Marco's point of view)

We stumble up the stairs, to my apartment, Marco’s hand still clutched to my sleeve. I’m actually surprised I’m still standing. My head is throbbing and my body hurts in various places, and the intoxication isn’t numbing me that much. I’m also surprised I don’t already have a raging boner, but maybe that’s the alcohol’s fault. I struggle a bit at my door.

“Where’s mah key, where’s mah key..” I whine as I dig through my pockets.

“Ah got it,” and I struggle a bit more to get the key in the hole, and I’d love to make a dirty joke about that but I’ll contain myself. _Hehe._

As soon as we’re in, I push the door shut and push Marco against it, resuming kissing. I like his style. Not too fast, passionate, experimental with his tongue movements. And suddenly his hand grazes my left side, and I can’t help the voice that escapes me. As the result of a moderately violent incident, there lies a very tender bruise, and far from minding it, I’m pretty weak to the pain.

_So much for having said that I’m not hard.._

As much as I’d like to keep kissing him, there’s something I want a lot more by now. So I kiss his neck and pull away to try get my shoes off, indicating him to take off his. Then I cling onto him from the back, pushing him toward the bedroom, all the while kissing the back of his neck and running my hands under his shirt.

We reach the bedroom and I purposefully don’t turn on the light. _Fuck if he found out, I’m so not up for dealing with his likely reaction right now. Well, he’ll be out of my life soon anyway._

I’m pretty turned on already so I push him towards my bed and climb on top of him. Luckily I’m already hurt in several places, so this’ll be quite a bit easier and less complicated. I’m sick and tired of explaining to people that I need the physical pain, but I don’t want to be their pet or slave. I’ve quite become to hate the word masochist, anyway. _Fuck it._

 _Let’s just get this over with._ And I feel him up through his jeans. He actually yelps. _Hehe, taken by surprise, huh?_ That obviously doesn’t stop me, quite the contrary. Taking the lead for once is quite arousing, I must note. But he’s not going to just lay still either, I see. He’s all hands-on but meanly avoiding the most sensitive area. _You tease.._ And I grind my hips into his in retaliation. _I can totally play that game with you._

“Put your hands behind your back and keep them there,” I order Marco and keep eye contact. And oh my fuck, I don’t regret seeing that expression. He silently listens to me, with his face flushed. _I could really get into this._ Next I scoot down and lean towards his crotch, still looking at him. The sudden shift in weight is making my head a bit dizzy. _Snap out of it, would ya?_ I decide to put on a bit of a show for him.

“Don’t move,” I grin at him, and slither my fingers into the sides of his pants, and slowly, slowly start dragging them down. _Heehee._ His hips twitched. This is more interesting than I would’ve expected.

“Ehehe, didn’t I say not to move?” and I lick over my lips and tug his pants further down. _I can almost see his hard-on already.._

“Ah-, that-,“ he protests but I ignore it. A _nd there it is. Not bad._ But this is nothing compared to what I’m about to do to him next. _I just hope I won’t pass out before the good part.._

I proceed to lowering my head and giving him a teasing lick, then waiting a bit. _Fuck my limbs hurt in this position. But well, I guess that’s a good thing._ I rest my hands at Marco’s sides and look up at him again. _And oh fuck, his face._ His lips slightly parted, cheeks flushed crazy. I can’t help but grin at that. But more than tease him, I want to work him up so he would be rough with me. So I flick my tongue over the tip of his arousal and run my tongue over the head, prying a bit at the tip. Then I angle my head so I can take it into my mouth, and keep running my tongue around, inching deeper bit by bit. I’ve only been going on for a moment and then I suddenly feel a hand gripping my shoulder.

“So-, sorry, but more is-“ and he looks pretty desperate so I pop my mouth off him. _Mission fucking accomplished. Let’s have some fun now, shall we?_

“Then..” and I sit up. _Fuck, my head._ “You do it.” And I tilt my head back, adding: “You can put it in me.”

That totally did the trick. _Fuck me._ Marco flips us over and pushes me face-down on the bed, holding me down with one hand and pulling my pants down with the other. I encourage him with a “hurry” and he slowly pushes a finger into me. _Oh fuuuck, this hurts._ It likely would even if I hadn’t torn it a day ago. I somehow manage “M-more, stronger..” and he increases his hand movement in strength and speed. So much for trying to hold back my voice, this pain is too awesome. I just hope it won’t start bleeding again, that’d be annoying to explain. _But damn, this feels good. Oh my fucking fuck.._

“Enough-, just, put it in..” I muffle into the pillow. _Just don’t make me take my clothes off._ Even though it’s dark, the bruises and such would still prolly be pretty visible. _I don’t want to stop, I need some release.._

Marco gently runs his hand down my back, and I can’t help but move along. _It still hurts._ He pulls my pants down a bit further and places his hard-on at my entrance, and just stays like that for a bit. _Is he trying to be careful?_

“Hurry up..” I whine at him. _Come on already, I want this.._

He listens to me. I hold my breath as he slowly pushes in, ‘til it’s all the way. _Aaaah, hurts.._

“Are you okay?” he leans down and asks. _Not this fucking question._

“Move-, already.. fuck,” and I bury my head between my arms. _Fuck, c’mon already.._

He starts moving slowly, running his hands around my hips and _oh no don’t lift my shirt. I wonder if he’s going to notice._ It feels really good though, and I’m pretty much letting go of my voice already. He starts to pick up the pace a bit and hugs me tight from behind. Then he reaches his hand a bit lower, towards my crotch, and comes to a halt.        

“That.. is it..” he seems baffled.

“Yeah, it’s a-, piercing..” I notify him. “A prince albert.”

“Wow, that’s.. hardcore,” and he feels it around a bit. _Damn this feels good._

“Hehe..” I laugh at him. “Then check this out..” and I grab his hand and guide it under my shirt, where my nipple piercings are.

“Daaaamn,” he breathes, his voice breaking.

I can’t really wait anymore so I move my hips around a bit and he responds with the same.

_This feels pretty good indeed._

“Hey, may I.. kiss you?” he asks. That doesn’t sound bad, so I wiggle out of my pants with Marco’s help and carefully turn around while he’s still inside me, and adjust my legs to his sides. Then he leans on his elbows and kisses me while starting to move again. I break away for a moment to tell him ‘harder’ and grab onto his shoulders. He then moves his left arm under my knee and changes the angle. _Fuck that’s deep._

We exchange fluttering breaths between kisses.

“Right there-, is really good..” I manage. _Fuck, this pain is so good I’m losing strength in my limbs.._

And to top it off, he starts jerking me off with his right hand, while hitting me just in the right place deep inside..

“B-bite me,” I grit my teeth. _Damn, I wanna come already.. I need more pain for that.._

Marco shifts to my neck and bites down at it, and a loud moan escapes me. _Fuck, that’s good.._

He moves on to chew at my collarbone and I can feel the tension build up, and then he _tugs my prince albert piercing between his fingers._ I gasp for breath. _This is insane._

“Fuck-, I can’t-,“ I’m gonna come.

I feel him chew and thrust harder, and with the painful sensation in my dick, I am totally sent over the edge. I can’t breathe. I’m shaking all over and can’t even moan anymore. And I’m still coming.

My hands feel weak, and I slide them off his shoulders. After a while he comes to a halt and I feel warm on my stomach. Guess he came too. At some point he’s let his teeth go and is hugging me.

I feel like my whole body hurts but I can’t really make out where exactly. My ears are ringing. I’m so exhausted. I might still be shivering.

In utter satisfaction, I’m not sure if I fall asleep or pass out..


End file.
